Fluffy Boy
by petit love
Summary: hehe! Sesshoumaru gets captured by a cute little girl! and what's this? he's her SERVANT?
1. Sehumarro!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru. Well, actually. *holds Sess's leash* Sess: Grr Me: Quiet you! *tugs on the leash* Sess: *yelps*  
  
Mori carefully poked at a mirror she had just found, while wandering around a mountain. It looked like it had come straight out of Snow White, and she was trying to figure out how she might use it.  
  
"Now letsee-" she mumbled. "I think ya turn this little doohickey here, and- " she gasped as the surface of the mirror shimmered, showing a silver- haired man walking solemnly along a dirt path. Mori squealed with delight, and the man turned. She slapped her hands over her mouth as she realized he could hear her.  
  
"What the-" The man was walking towards the mirror, intrigued by the shimmering light. Mori breathed deeply. Now was her chance! She reached through the mirror, grabbed his arm, and pulled him through the mirror.  
  
Mori fell backwards, and the man fell on top of her, sprawled across her legs. Mori blushed a little and shoved him off. He rolled over on his back, glaring up at her.  
  
"Human," he spat. Mori looked at him inquisitively. The man seemed perturbed.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" he snarled. Mori grinned at him.  
  
"Qua?" she said in a confused tone. The man blinked at her repeatedly. He got up and faced the mirror, preparing to step through. Mori leapt up and shoved him away from the mirror, turning it off as she did.  
  
He turned back around, glaring at her. Mori cocked her head to one side, staring at him. She had seen him before, but-where? The man tossed his long hair over his shoulder, smoothing it down, as it had been rumpled in his fall. He seemed to sense that she had no idea who he was.  
  
"Guess my name, and I'll be your pet doggy forever," he said mockingly. Mori's eyes widened in delight. She tapped her foot and crossed her arms.  
  
"How many guesses do I get?" she said hotly. The man held up three claws. Mori blinked and beamed.  
  
"Um..Rumplestiltskin!" she shouted, just for lack of a better idea. The man shook his head, grinning at her ignorance. Mori tried again.  
  
"Rumplestiltskin Junior?" she guessed. The man laughed, tossing his head back. "One more guess." Mori panicked. She wrung her hands nervously. It was on the tip of her tongue! She had seen him from an anime.What was it? Dragonball? No. Not Fushigi-Yuugi, for sure. Mori looked up at him, searching for a clue.  
  
Wait a second. Long silver hair, human hater-! She spotted the black crescent moon on his forehead. Not Sailor Moon, he wasn't some kind of demon from the-  
  
Mori snapped her fingers and grinned in triumph. The man backed up a few steps, feeling that she actually knew his name.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," she fairly shouted. Sesshoumaru's jaw dropped.  
  
"How-how did you know my name-" Mori just grinned innocently at him.  
  
"I watch too much TV. Let's go inside, faithful dog boy!" Sesshoumaru planted his feet and shook his head.  
  
"No way," he argued, "Why would I? I don't have any obligations." Mori pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. Sesshoumaru studied it closely. It stated:  
  
If Mori can guess my name, I will be her faithful doggy servant forever no matter what she tells me to do. End of discussion. This I solemnly pledge.  
  
At the bottom was scrawled a barely unrecognizable "Seshumaro". Sesshoumaru threw his hands in the air in disgust.  
  
"I never signed that! That's not even my name!" he shrieked. Mori wagged her finger at him, and pulled out another piece of paper and a pencil.  
  
"So write your name on this piece of paper," she said mockingly, handing him the two objects. Sesshoumaru took them with a haughty smile, and sat down on the grass. He held the pencil awkwardly in his right hand, barely touching the paper. Suddenly he went blank. What was the first letter? Ah yes, the one that makes an "ess" sound. Sesshoumaru scrawled a huge backwards "s" on the paper. There! Almost halfway done!  
  
Mori had sat down on the grass in front of him, watching with some interest. In the past half-hour, Sesshoumaru had managed to write a backwards "s", and upside-down "e", and a few scribbles that almost looked like letters. He drew the last character with a flourish and passed it to Mori.  
  
"There! Done!" he said grandly. Mori took the paper and tried to read it.  
  
"S, e, h, u, m, a, r, r, o" she spelled out. She looked over the top of the paper. "That spell Sehumarro, not Sesshoumaru." "That IS how you spell my name!" Sesshoumaru pouted.  
  
"Fine then! My name is Sesshoumaru, not Sehumarro, and I am your faithful doggy servant forever no matter what you tell me to do, end of discussion, this I PLEDGE." The last word he fairly spat. Mori jumped up and clapped her hands.  
  
"Great! The first thing we do is go inside!" Mori pulled a collar and leash out from behind a nearby tree and hooked the latter to the former and put it around Sesshoumaru's neck.  
  
"This is so demeaning," he grumbled, as Mori pulled him inside.  
  
PLEASE R&R! THANK YOU! 


	2. DOWN!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters. Mori and Skamori are people I know. Now SHADDYUP.I mean.  
  
Mori picked up the phone, putting a finger to her lips and indicating Fluffy to be quiet. She turned her attention back to the appliance.  
  
"Yes? Hello! Skamori! You have GOT TO COME SEE THIS----Ten minutes? Okay! See ya then!" Mori banged down the receiver, grinning at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well Fluffy-kun, we're going to have company!" Sesshoumaru whined, trying to run away. Somehow, Mori had an excellent grip on the leash. She plopped down on the couch, grabbing some TV remotes. She patted the cushion next to her, indicating for Sesshoumaru to jump up. He stubbornly refused, plopping down on the floor. Mori gave the leash a good yank, and he clambered up onto the couch. She grabbed his arm and snuggled into him.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, staring blankly at the TV. How did he manage to get himself into this? I mean, he had just been walking along a road, and suddenly bam! This freaky little girl comes out of nowhere and takes over his life! Sesshoumaru looked down at Mori. She had fallen asleep against his arm in the past 30 seconds. A hint of a smile pricked his lips, but he shook it off.  
  
Carefully putting pillows between him and the girl, Sesshoumaru slowly slipped off the couch. He landed silently on the floor, and looked back at Mori. She was still fast asleep, with no sign of waking up. Sesshoumaru stealthily crept away to the stairs.  
  
"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Sesshoumaru froze. Mori was still on the couch, but she had opened her eyes and was looking at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"That collar just so happens to be a rosary. And I picked a cute little spell word for you: DOWN!" As she roared the last word, Sesshoumaru was suddenly yanked downwards and fell onto the floor, unable to move. Mori calmly stood up, and got his leash.  
  
"C'mon Fluffy," she said in a sing-song voice as the doorbell rang, "Let's go see Skamori." Suddenly finding strength in his limbs, Sesshoumaru stood up and trudged up the stairs behind Mori. He followed her to the door, where she flung it wide open.  
  
There stood a girl with long black hair, smiling broadly at the sight of Mori. Her mouth fell open at the sight of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Is that really Fluffy?" she asked breathlessly. Mori grinned and nodded proudly. Sesshoumaru bared his teeth at Skamori, only to receive a yank on the leash from Mori.  
  
"It's out back," Mori said, almost inaudibly. She dragged Sesshoumaru through the house, Skamori trailing behind them. When they reached the mirror, Skamori just scoffed.  
  
"This thing works?" she said skeptically. Mori just smiled and turned it on. Skamori's eyes widened at the sight of the mirror surface shimmering wildly. Hey eyes opened wider, then narrowed as she saw InuYasha walking along with Kagome. Skamori reached into the mirror, punched out Kagome with her right hand, and pulled InuYasha back through with her left hand.  
  
InuYasha fell on the ground, looking first at Skamori, then at Mori, pausing a bit on Sesshoumaru, then finally stopping on the mirror. He looked into it, and his eyes widened as he saw Kagome lying on the ground with a black eye.  
  
"YOU PUNCHED OUT KAGOME!!" he squealed, jumping up and down. Skamori cleared her throat.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but-" she was interrupted. InuYasha grabbed her hands and grinned at her.  
  
"How can I ever REPAY YOU!" he said, mystified by Skamori's daring. Skamori grinned at him.  
  
"Be my doggy servant." "Done!" InuYasha shook hands with Skamori, as Sesshoumaru looked on in terror. Half brother or no, InuYasha didn't deserve this.  
  
"INUYASHA! BEWARE! SHE'S GONNA-" he was cut off as Mori sat on his head. Mori smiled as Skamori slipped a collar and leash over a widely beaming InuYasha.  
  
"Bye Mori! Bye FLUFFY!" Skamori called, both she and her new pet waving as they walked off. Mori wiped her eye, deeply touched.  
  
"Ahh, isn't it beautiful?" she sighed. Sesshoumaru made a rude comment under his breath, getting him a yank on the leash as Mori led him back inside. 


	3. L337 Suit

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own any of the InuYasha characters. Mori, Minagi, Kikumi, and Kotono are my friends, so BUG OFF---PS: I apologize for saying that his crescent was black. Please forgive me, freaky fangirl who utters battle cries.  
  
Mori's three friends, Minagi, Kikumi, and Kotono waved and walked off happily, dragging their new pets behind them. Mori sighed and hugged Sesshoumaru's arm, happy that her friends now had their own faithful little pets! Sesshoumaru wanted to snarl, but knew that all he would get in return was a tug on the leash. Instead, he whined pitifully. Mori looked at him, her eyes brimming in response to this heart-wrenching sound.  
  
"What is it, Fluffy dear?" she asked kindly. Sesshoumaru grinned. He could manipulate this girl! Quite easily, he might add. Adopting a sad expression, he blinked sorrowfully at Mori.  
  
"I smell terrible," he whined. If Mori had pity on his and let him shower, he could get the rosary off his neck and escape!  
  
Sesshoumaru pouted as Mori gleefully poured shampoo on his head. She had dumped him into a tub full of warm water, clothes and all. Sesshoumaru winced a little as Mori scrubbed his head forcefully, somehow thinking that he had never bathed in his life. Sesshoumaru whined pitifully, hoping Mori would hear him and let him out. She obviously didn't, as she went on singing loudly. Sesshoumaru tried to cover his sensitive ears, but tone- deaf Mori just shoved his arms back in the water and kept scrubbing his head.  
  
Eventually, she decided he was clean enough and hauled him out of the tub. Sesshoumaru happily scampered away, only to be subdued with a loud "DOWN!" He fell face-first onto the floor, sopping wet and desperate to escape. Mori calmly stepped over him and dropped a pile of clothes on top of him. She sat on his back, playing with the back of his collar.  
  
"Change into these," she ordered. "I'll leave the room and I won't come back until you're fully clothed." With that, she left the room and closed the door. Sesshoumaru jumped up, gleeful. Now was his chance to escape! He raised his hands and tugged at the rosary. Surprisingly, it wouldn't budge. He felt around the back of his neck, and his hands discovered----a PADLOCK! That freaky little girl had put a PADLOCK on him! But wait---when?  
  
Sesshoumaru gasped. When she had been fiddling with his collar! Arrgh, that sneaky little.  
  
"FLUFFY!" Mori squealed from outside the door.  
  
"ARE YOU DECENT YET?" Sesshoumaru grumbled and hastily pulled off his clothes. He tossed them in a wet pile in the corner, and picked up the shirt of his new outfit. He moaned grouchily. There was no way that he was going to wear this----  
  
"ARE YOU DONE YET? I'M GONNA HAVE TO COME IN THERE" Mori shouted, banging on the door. Sesshoumaru snarled at the general direction of the door and hastily pulled on the clothes that she had left. Just in time, as Mori opened the door.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I hope you're--" she was cut off as she gasped. She flew into Sesshoumaru, glomphing the poor youkai and expelling all the air from his lungs.  
  
"You look ADORABLE!" Mori squealed, as Sesshoumaru gasped for breath. Mori did not seem to notice his inability to breathe, and crushed his ribs tighter. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Mori let go of Sesshoumaru and sprinted for the door, holding him by his arm. Sesshoumaru whined as they sped through the house, A-Ko style. Blindfolding Sesshoumaru, Mori shoved him in the trunk of the car as all her friends dumped their pets into the back as well.  
  
They giggled incessantly, all through the entire car trip. Sesshoumaru could her the voices of the other complaining pets, and a small squealing sound. After a few hours, the car screeched to a halt. All the girls piled out, and for a brief moment, Sesshoumaru thought they were going to abandon him! But they opened the trunk and all their pets were removed. Sesshoumaru felt himself stood on his feet, and Mori whipped the blindfold off his eyes.  
  
What he saw both amazed and intrigued him.  
  
Chapter is a bit short! Gomen! Gomen! Please R&R, as this is my best fic yet! ^^ 


	4. CAFFEINE BREAK!

Disclaimer which I almost forgot: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, nor do I own DDR. Skamori & Mori are uh, shared characters with other people, so no stealing! ---without my persmission.  
  
Skamori: no---Mori is not the Japanese pronunciation of my name---what are you talking about?  
  
Lady Hardy: I didn't mean to offend you at all ^^ it's just easier to understand with quotation marks ^^" Gomen for making you feel badly~  
  
Becki: What eesht thees edjukashun?  
  
Okay all you people---Mori/Molly needs some help here---  
  
You all recall how when we left off in chapter 3, Sesshoumaru was staring at something that amazed and intrigued him. A few people wondered what it was.  
  
The problem is------I have no idea who it was. Or what. My only idea was shot down 'cause Kotono doesn't like roller coasters----  
  
Please help me out here! Person with best idea can have um um um my eternal gratitude ^^  
  
PLEEEEEEEEEASE HELP ME  
  
*And now for your amusement while we wait*  
  
Sesshoumaru: So, uh, how much longer do I have to wear this thing?  
  
Mori: Forever.  
  
Sesshoumaru: WHAT!! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!! ---or good for my skin.  
  
Skamori: *shows up dragging InuYasha on a purple leash* Hey! What's goin' on?  
  
Mori: Oh---you're just in time! I'm going to get Sesshoumaru to play.....DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Somehow, that's doesn't sound fun----  
  
Skamori: All right, this'll be GREAT!  
  
InuYasha: Haha, this will be GREAT! Brother, I have no idea what this is, but it doesn't sound fun! (note: InuYasha can mainly only mimic people)  
  
Skamori: Oh, but you're playing too, dear.  
  
InuYasha: WHAT!! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!! ---or good for my skin.  
  
Skamori: *hits InuYasha with a big wooden mallet*  
  
*Mori sets up a DDR station*  
  
Mori: Okay! Now see, you jump on these arrows, and it corresponds to what's on the screen! And they have really cool songs that you can dance to! Here, try it!  
  
*Mori throws Sesshoumaru on the DDR pad*  
  
Sesshoumaru: I refuse! This is MOST undignified! OUCH!  
  
*Mori pokes Sesshoumaru with a fireplace poker*  
  
Mori: Dance, you!  
  
*Sesshoumaru begins a song, and cautiously steps on the arrows, really having no idea what's going on.*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Mori----I don't get it.  
  
*Sesshoumaru is failing the easiest song on the mix*  
  
Mori: Here, let me show you!  
  
*Mori passes a 6 step song*  
  
Mori: See? Not so hard!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well, okay. Say--- this is kind of fun!  
  
*Sesshoumaru is really getting into it, actually stepping on the arrows and having lots of fun*  
  
Sesshoumaru: WEEHOO! This is GREAT!  
  
*Sesshoumaru keeps dancing while Mori tries to pull him off*  
  
Mori: Fluffy, dear, it's time to get back to the fic---  
  
Sesshoumaru: *pulls away* NO! I'm having too much fun! Besides, I'll fail this song if I leave!  
  
Mori: SESSHOUMARU! GET OFF OF THAT MACHINE RIGHT THIS VERY INSTANT!!  
  
*Sesshoumaru sorrowfully climbs off the machine*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Can we come back tomorrow?  
  
Mori: Hey, I have it at my house--- Sesshoumaru, COME BACK HERE!  
  
*Mori tears after Sesshoumaru, who is running down the street at full tilt to get back to Mori's house*  
  
Skamori: InuYasha---  
  
InuYasha: *runs down the street at full tilt to get back to Mori's house*  
  
Skamori: When I catch him, I'm going to hurt him SO bad. *runs off after InuYasha*  
  
Haha! Don't forget to give me your input! With all this wacky fun going on, WHO COULD REMEMBER? 


	5. Beautiful Sculptures

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters, for the 5th time! Nor do I own any of the characters from other anime. But I DO own Mori. I bought her from Microsoft for a dollar.  
  
Mori: I'm worth more than that!  
  
Quiet, you! *bop*  
  
Sesshoumaru stared in amazement at the giant statue that stood before him. It was shaped exactly like him, but it was made of----  
  
"CHEESE!" Sesshoumaru shouted, overcome by emotion. Dropping to his knees, he looked around the field. There were four other statues in sight, all made of cheese as well.  
  
"We've been working on these for years!" Mori said proudly, surveying her statue. It showed Sesshoumaru standing in full regalia, glaring off into the horizon.  
  
"It's the only picture I ever had of you," Mori said, since Sesshoumaru noted all the other statues with comical poses.  
  
Off to the right was a statue of Goku, with a bowl on his head, a spoon in his hand, and a tail curling around his waist. In front of it stood Kotono and her pet, Goku. Goku had no leash, but seemed to follow Kotono around since she had a duck with her.  
  
To the left stood Kikumi and P-chan, with a heroic statue of P-chan sopping wet, in a bowl of Ramen. Kikumi proudly chattered about her work to her little pet, who she had captured only because she had coaxed him away from Akane with a piece of cheese. In fact, P-chan was nibbling on his statue at the very moment.  
  
Behind them were Skamori and Inu Yasha, gazing fondly at a statue of Inu Yasha with the Tetsusaiga slung across his back. What Inu Yasha failed to notice was that when Skamori had carved the statue, he was missing an ear and his tongue was sticking out. Inu Yasha nonetheless seemed very pleased to see himself rendered in a dairy product.  
  
Lastly was Minagi and Riku, the silver-haired Bishie from Kingdom Hearts. (author's note: I explain this because some of you may not know, like I did approximately ten minutes ago ^^) They were coolly surveying the cheese sculpture of Riku, where he was looking over his shoulder and holding some kind of star in his hand. Due to Minagi's "unique" talent, the star appeared to have a ponytail.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back at Mori in amazement.  
  
"How---how did you manage to make this?" he said, eyes full of wonder. Mori grinned and put her hand behind her head.  
  
"Ahh, it wasn't that hard," she said, embarrassed.  
  
"We had to work at night to keep the cheese from melting, and even now, we have no idea what's keeping them up." As she said this, the statue of P- chan suddenly melted, for no actual reason other than possible spontaneous combustion.  
  
"YAIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Kikumi shrieked, falling to her knees as she sobbed over her lost art. P-chan, oblivious to Kikumi's shrill complaint, began to eat the cheese. Kikumi soon stopped sobbing and began to eat as well.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at them for a little, then turned back to the sculpture of him. Eyes brimming, he turned back to Mori.  
  
"I---I had no idea," he choked. He stood up and grabbed Mori's shoulders. He looked her straight in the eye, slightly scaring Mori.  
  
"From now on, it's gonna be different!" he said broadly.  
  
"No more cold looks and disobedience and all of that! There will be NO REASON FOR THIS LEASH!!" Mori slapped a hand over her mouth. As she drew it away, Sesshoumaru could see that she was beaming.  
  
"Alright, then," she said quietly, and unsnapped Sesshoumaru's leash. Instantly, Sesshoumaru bounded off, free as a, uh, rock, since he forgot he was still wearing the collar.  
  
"DOWN!" Mori roared furiously, and Sesshoumaru was indeed yanked downwards. He lay with his face in the dirt until Mori caught up with him. She sat on his back and whacked him on the head with a rolled-up newspaper, chanting "Bad Fluffy! Bad Fluffy! Bad Fluffy!"  
  
Sesshoumaru whined, causing Mori to at least stop whacking him. She snapped on his collar and started dragging him back to the statues, which were at least half a mile away.  
  
Note to self: Mori thought. Fluffy-kun runs very fast. Don't let him get away again. Somehow, Sesshoumaru had not regained power of his limbs, and was being dragged over a lot of dirt mounds and a bunch of rocks. He tried to get Mori's attention by whimpering loudly.  
  
"Oh fine!" Mori succumbed to the pitiful sounds he was making and snapped her fingers. Sesshoumaru stood up, brushing dirt off of his L337 suit. When they returned, Kikumi and P-chan were covered in cheese, Goku was happily petting the duck and whispering to it, Inu Yasha had started sleeping, and Riku was trying to escape. Minagi was digging her heels into the ground, trying to prevent him from tearing his leash (attached to his fashionable pleather harness) out of her hands.  
  
Seeing that there may be a problem, Mori handed out rosaries to all her friends. Since they had read the Inu Yasha manga, they knew what they were for. The friends, as if they had rehearsed it, covered their pets ears as one of them yelled out a spell word (poor Riku had gotten "BREAKDANCE" and was spinning around on his head), then the current victim was stopped and ear-muffled, while the next picked their word.  
  
Everyone was having a lot of fun with their subdue command words! Riku was spinning around on his head, Sesshoumaru was, of course, lying helpless on the ground, while P-chan was busily chewing on a tree ("EAT!") and Inu Yasha, was indeed, making himself a crater.  
  
After a while, everyone got bored and got back into the car. But where were they headed now? 


	6. Quiet Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters. Like I keep telling you. Nor do I own Kotono, Minagi, Kikumi, or Skamori. I've told you that already, too. BUT. I do not own the characters or the anime of Ah- Megami-Sama. There, something NEW! HAHAHA---I'm done.  
  
Fortunately for a very strained Sesshoumaru (after his attempted escape) they had headed back home. Kotono, Minagi, Kikumi and Skamori all headed home with their pets, waving a goodbye as they left to go back home and torture their slaves some more. Mori looked up at Sesshoumaru, his hair blowing in the slight wind. She took in a sharp gasp. She had never seen him like this, face lit by the setting sun, hair blowing about his face. She shook it off, but inwardly smiled.  
  
Mori went back inside her house, though for some reason, a yank on the leash was not needed to get Sesshoumaru going. He came along rather easily, seeming to be more docile than an hour ago.  
  
Mori didn't think much of this, though. Perhaps he had just run out of energy from his recent effort at freedom. Maybe he had just realized there was no escape from her. Mori snickered at the thought of this one and looked up at Sesshoumaru, grinning. Instead of snarling or making some kind of comment, Sesshoumaru just stared her right back in the eye.  
  
Not looking where she was going, Mori almost fell down the stairs. Sesshoumaru just calmly reached out a hand and caught her by the arm, preventing face contact with the steps. Mori blinked rapidly, nodding a silent thank you.  
  
They descended the stairs, Mori first, Sesshoumaru falling behind a little. Mori thought to herself Gee, he's acting strange. Not only was there absence of any revulsion, but usually when she took him somewhere, his leash was extremely taut, as though he were completely repulsed by her. Right now, as Sesshoumaru was following her down the stairs, the leash was slack, and he was only a few steps behind her, as opposed to the entire staircase being between them.  
  
When they reached the TV room, Sesshoumaru plopped down on the couch as Mori stuck a disc into the DVD player. She sat down next to Sesshoumaru, picked up the remote, and pulled his arm around her.  
  
Oddly enough, Mori had chosen an anime DVD. It was "Ah-Megami-Sama", an anime about three goddesses, Urd, Skuld, and Belldandy, who like to make themselves small. They also had a rat friend named Gan-chan, who was desperately in love with Belldandy.  
  
Mori picked up the remote and selected a scene where Urd just kind of walked around the city while it was raining, and sat on a hat. Mori snuggled into Sesshoumaru, taking advantage of his non-repulsion. Looking up at his face, she realized he was fast asleep. Putting the DVD on mute, she yawned and leaned against his shoulder. Mori soon fell asleep as well, and her head (unintentionally!!) slid down into Sesshoumaru's lap.  
  
Sesshoumaru jolted awake when Mori's head fell on his knees, but he kept quiet. Looking down at Mori, he smiled a little. tenderly picking her up, he walked up two flights of stairs to her bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he gently slid the covers over her. Looking down suddenly, he realized Mori had let go of the leash. He could escape now and never come back again, free of this little demon.  
  
Mori turned over in her sleep, causing Sesshoumaru to look back at her. His heart suddenly wrenched at the thought of leaving. Smiling, he reached his hand down and gently stroked Mori's hair. Mori smiled in her sleep and grabbed his arm.  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed quietly. There's no way I can leave now, he thought. Sitting down by the bed, with Mori's hands still clenched on his arm, Sesshoumaru soon slipped into blissful sleep as well.  
  
I couldn't resist, I had to write a cute chapter. ^^ ---Please don't kill me, all of you people who liked the fic because Sesshoumaru was only a pet, but now he's obligated to stay. I just wanted to write this chapter! It's cute! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME........... Oh yes, also R&R. Thank you for not tearing out my vital organs. ^^ 


	7. Interlude of the Pet Store

Disclaimer: this isn't a chapter, but I don't own the Inu Yasha characters anyway. Boo hoo.  
  
Hehe---Mori here! Say, you guys wouldn't want to kill me just because I haven't done a chapter in a while, right? Hey---cut that out! *people start pelting Mori with rotten vegetables*  
  
NOOOOOOOOOO CUT THAT OUT---hey, eggplant! Oh---I was saying?  
  
Yes! I haven't done a chapter in a likkle bit because I, uh, went skiing--- and I know it's Winter Break! I'll get right on it! I promise! Now, letsee if I can find something to amuse you in the meantime---  
  
Mori: Fluffy dear, let's go to the pet store!  
  
Sesshoumaru: How CRUEL! ---pet store? Do they have bunnies?  
  
Mori: Er, yes---  
  
Sesshoumaru: What are we WAITING FOR!! *speeds off A-ko style, dragging Mori by the arm*  
  
~At The Pet Store~  
  
Sesshoumaru: *puts face on plastic cage* Oh, aren't they ADORABLE!!  
  
Mori: Fluffy dear, those are parrots...... *sweatdrops*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Uh, I knew that---hey, DOGS!  
  
Mori: You can recognize something---hey, cut that out!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *picks up a beagle puppy* Hey, we can get out of here! Both of us! Just hand over a shard of the jewel, I know you have it!  
  
Mori: *bops Sesshoumaru, causing him to drop the dog, which runs out the door*  
  
Sesshoumaru: YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE ME!! I'LL FIND YOU SOMEDAY!  
  
Mori: Hey, guinea pigs!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Eh? *puts face on guinea pig cage* Gassssssssp---they're so CUTE!!  
  
Employee: Say, can I help you---?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I WANT THE PIG!!  
  
Employee: Okay, which one would you like---  
  
Sesshoumaru: ALL OF THEM!!!  
  
Employee: thinking "boy this guy is rabid" Er, here you go, sir! *dumps a dozen guinea pigs on Sesshoumaru*  
  
Sesshoumaru: I---I---LOVE THEM!! *starts cuddling the guinea pigs*  
  
Mori: Er, Fluffy dear---  
  
Sesshoumaru: *eyes turn red* NEVER COME BETWEEN ME AND MY GUINEA PIGS!!  
  
Mori: Whoa! Down boy!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Gee thanks---AIIIIIIIIIII *is yanked downwards and ends up spread-eagled on the floor, covered in percolating guinea pigs*  
  
Mori: Whoops---forgot about the subdue command!  
  
Sesshoumaru: It's like a MASSAGE! *is thoroughly enjoying the vibrating guinea pigs*  
  
Guinea pig: *starts chewing on Sesshoumaru's ear*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ohh, they're so ADORABLE!!  
  
Mori: That's it. We're going home. *grabs Sesshoumaru by the collar*  
  
Sesshoumaru: NOOO! WE HAVEN'T SEEN THE BUNNIES YET! *makes a wild grab for a cage full of pythons* Aww, they're so cute and fluffy!  
  
Python: *wraps around Sesshoumaru's head and starts squeezing*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Aww, it LIKES ME!  
  
Please don't kill me before I finish next chapter-! 


	8. We Now Begin the Training

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it yet again?  
  
"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (AN: In case you couldn't tell, that reads 'Fluffyie'.) The overly excited voice shattered Sesshoumaru's sensitive eardrums, and he bolted upright, casting looks around wildly for whatever what trying to kill him. Unfortunately, it was Mori. Her grin spread widely across her face, so broad that it almost extended into the atmosphere around her.  
  
"Come ON!" she squealed, tugging at his arm. "I have a surprise for you!" Expecting the best and the worst at the same time, Sesshoumaru grudgingly followed. What he did get to was a car. A very small car, shaped relatively like a bug, sat in the driveway. Eyes already widening at the thought of what this might mean, Mori shoved him headfirst into the car. She jumped into the driver's seat, pulling out a set of keys that had a small kiwi attached to them. Yes, a real, ORGANIC (for all you health nuts) kiwi. Sesshoumaru now expected only the worst, and tried to claw his way out of the car. He realized quickly that his poison talons were ineffective. Hesitating, he jabbed himself in the arm.  
  
"BAD FLUFFY!" Mori yowled, whacking Sessoumaru with a flyer. "I put industrial-strength nail polish on your fingernails so you couldn't hurt anything!" Sesshoumaru growled quietly, sulking in his own discontent. Mori jabbed the keys into the ignition and turned them, the car roaring to life. Sesshoumaru now tried to exit through the sunroof. However, the sunroof was non-existent (these kind of cars didn't come with sunroofs), so he proceeded in beginning to make one. Completely ignoring his behavior, Mori pulled out a blindfold.  
  
"Ta-dah!" she sang, tying the blindfold around her eyes with a flourish. Grinning widely, she began to back the car out of the driveway. Sesshoumaru whined as she plowed straight into her neighbor's garage. Mori frowned, completely blind, and turned the car, leaving the rear fender stuck in the twisted metal of their neighbor's garage door. Sesshoumaru suddenly noticed Minagi and some other strange girl sitting in the front seat next to him.  
  
The one closer to Mori, Momo, spoke in a quiet, worried tone. "Why is Mori driving blindfolded? Actually, why is Mori driving?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm putting my seatbelt on!" Minagi declared, taking Sesshoumaru's seatbelt and somehow managing to buckle herself in with it. A muffled groan came from the backseat. Sesshoumaru looked back to see a young boy their age with highly gel-spiked hair, tied up completely with scotch tape. He bounced around on the backseat, trying to wriggle out of the tape.  
  
"Quiet, Chris!" Momo scolded, hitting Chris with the flyer. Chris' eyes momentarily turned to swirls before he blacked out. Sesshoumaru now realized that Minagi had hooked his seatbelt into the driver's side buckle, leaving both him and Mori without a buckled seatbelt. Sesshoumaru held onto one of the conveniently placed panic handles and clung for dear life.  
  
Mori failed to take any of the corners on all four wheels. She managed to knock over fifteen mailboxes, three lamp posts, seven street signs, and a dancing mascot for some fast-food chain restaurant flipped over the hood of the car. Mori finally pulled up into the parking lot of a large, intimidating building with a large lawn in the back. Mori chose some random space and rammed the car into it, as there were graciously no cars in the lot. Mysteriously, there had been none on the roads either. Red-faced and beaming, Molly whipped off the blindfold.  
  
"How did I do this time?" she said breathlessly. Momo consulted her watch, looked up and made the thumbs-up sign. "Three zero point oh five nine seconds!" she announced proudly. "And you didn't run into any buildings!" The three excited girls in the front seat high-fived each other. Chris, dislodged from the seat during the frantic driving course, whined from beneath the seat. The girls rolled their eyes and climbed out through Molly's door.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat wide-eyed in his seat, nails jammed into the soft plastic of the panic handle and armrest. He was frozen in his seat, completely unnerved by the spectacle he had just witnessed. Mori opened his door and pried his hands free, carrying him over her shoulder like a long piece of wood.  
  
As the stiff youkai was carried into the building, he managed to catch a glimpse of the ominous sign placed over the dreary brown awning. What he saw chilled his already frozen bloodstream: DOG TRAINING TODAY. He found his strength again and leapt off Mori's back, rising cartoon-style into the air before "DOWN!" caused his downfall. Mori slung him over her shoulder again, this time him being a wet sack. Jessica and Minagi carried Chris into the building, each of them with the end of a pole on their shoulders that ran through his bound wrists and ankles.  
  
Mori walked up to the registration desk. An old, tired lady sat at the desk, her spectacles balanced precariously on the end of her nose. "Name?" she said drearily, not seeming to actually care. "Mori, and Fluffy," the youkai keeper said cheerfully, patting Sesshoumaru's long luxurious tail.  
  
"Breed?" Mori hesitated on this one. "Mix," she said after a moment. He was a mix. He was mixed human and dog. She stepped away as Jessica and Minagi carried Chris to the table. "Name?" "Jessica, Minagi, and this is Chris!" they chirped in perfect unison, as if they had rehearsed. Secretly, they had, just to unnerve everyone.  
  
The lady's spectacles finally fell off her nose. However, they were so old that they merely bounced on the floor. "Breed?" the lady said, still a bit shocked. Jessica and Minagi looked at each other in confusion. They hadn't planned this one. "POODLE," said Mori suddenly, causing Jessica to drop her end of the pole. Chris' head momentarily struck the floor, stunning him into a stupor. He smiled and nodded his head from side to side in an imaginary beat. Fearing now for her life and job, the lady hastily wrote down the minimal information and shooed them off into another room.  
  
Mori attached a double-lead leash to Sesshoumaru's collar and handed either tether to Jessica and Minagi. They grinned and held out the magically unwrapped Chris. They had cleverly disguised.maybe not so clever. Chris had black paint on his nose, drawn-on whiskers, white socks on his hands and feet, and a small felt tail pinned to one of his belt loops. He scowled fiercely, crossing his 'paws' over his chest.  
  
"This is so degrading," he said, snorting and stamping his feet like an impatient horse. Mori reached up and patted him on the head.  
  
"Gee Chris, you sound angry," she said thoughtfully. "NO DUH!" was the enthusiastic reply. Mori patted his head again and attached a red leash and collar to his neck.  
  
"Why is it I'm letting you do this again?" he questioned angrily, shaking his head as Mori tried to brush his cemented hair. She frowned and got out a blowtorch.  
  
"I'm paying you fifty bucks, remember?" she said, frustration showing in her voice as the blowtorch had no effect on his hair. She got out a jackhammer and began to use that on his hair.  
  
"The things I do for money," Chris whimpered, cradling his face in his hands as Mori attempted to chip off his hair. She shook her head as the jackhammer failed. Finally she took out a vial labeled "COKE". She began to pour it all over his head. The acidic carbonated drink fully melted the gel in his hair, leaving golden locks untamed. Mori toweled his head off and whipped off the towel, gasping at the wild mess it left behind. Carefully she put a dog hat onto the top of his head, complete with dog ears.  
  
"I think you owe me about five hundred bucks for this," he growled menacingly, but his threat went to unnoticing ears, which were attached to people rolling on the floor in convulsions of laughter caused by his ridiculous outfit. Thoroughly peeved, he stomped away, too soon to remember that Mori held his leash. He was suddenly yanked backwards by the opposing force to his adolescent rage, sending him crashing to the floor.  
  
Mori stood up, wiping her eyes. "It's time for the training," she managed to squeak, eyes brimming with tears of laughter. The others, even Sesshoumaru, nodded, trying to contain their absolute hilarity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teehee! I stole this little idea from another author on fanfiction.net! Much kudos to whoever it was! *bows* Next chap up soon, I promise! 


	9. Fluffy's Gone Missing?

Disclaimer: I. don't. own. any. Inu. Yasha. stuff. so. there. But there is much claimage to be found in the presence of Mori (claimage of me), Minagi (claimage of TwoHeadedSquirrel), Momo (no fanfiction.net claimage as of now) Kikumi (claimage of Kikumi, no da!), and there is no claimage to be found in Chris. Because he hates us all. Oh, and nor do I own Tenchi. Or P- chan. Or Dragonball. (phew. There was much claimage today.)  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around, wide-eyed, as he was led into a huge, completely cement room. It looked sort of like a mass insane asylum, but without the fashionable white padded walls. A loud screeching sound suddenly filled his ears. Momo and Minagi pulled him out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by a falling Tenchi. (AN: Tenchi Muyo, for those of you that live under a rock.) Tenchi stood up, grimaced, and fled for the door as he was chased by a girl with white hair and a tail, a girl with purple hair, and a small brown-colored cat-rabbit thing. (AN: Also: cabbit.) Blinking in utter confusion, Sesshoumaru was pulled on.  
  
He was dragged into a line of other people, all whom had dogs. Or, in some cases, people dressed like dogs. And in other cases, anything but dogs. Sesshoumaru noticed with a smile that Kikumi had reappeared with P-Chan. He snapped to attention as an extremely tall man paced out in front of the owners and their "pets". The man was around seven feet tall, blond, completely ripped, German-looking, and had strange blue eyes. Sesshoumaru snickered as he heard the man begin to speak.  
  
"Today you will learn how to train your dogs!!" he yelled in a high pitched voice, interiorly secretly hoping nobody would notice. Sesshoumaru began to laugh uncontrollably, before Momo and Minagi set upon him with low-power cattle prods. The man, General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army, smiled eerily.  
  
"This is an excellent example of how to use your obedience devices, generously contributed to all participants, courtesy of the First National Bank!!" Mori cast a look down at her cattle prod. Indeed, it had the bank's logo on it. She turned it onto the lowest power and gently gave Chris a poke with it. He looked up from his sitting position, giving her a murderous stare and a threatening growl. Mori grinned and slipped the cattle prod in her pocket, as it could be useful later. Plus, she was too afraid to use it on Chris.  
  
"First, teach your dog how to sit!!" he screeched again, some random person bringing a small dog up to him. "Just yell at it 'SIT!' enough times and it may sit!" The dog, hearing General Blue's shrill voice, sat cowering on the floor. The participants stared for a moment, before someone cautiously said "sit!" Instantly the room reverberated with the sound of "sit!"  
  
Mori looked down at Chris, sitting splay-legged on the floor. "Er, sit," she said nervously, tugging on his leash. Chris grudgingly moved his legs into a dog-sit position. Mori beamed with satisfaction. Sesshoumaru was not so lucky. Momo and Minagi were saying "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" over and over again, even though he had assumed the proper position a while ago. They began to poke him with the cattle prods, not even with the power on, but poking him repeatedly anyway.  
  
"ENOUGH!!" Momo and Minagi immediately stopped. General Blue began pacing again. "If your dog does not respond the first time, CATTLE PROD HIM!!" Kikumi grinned, looking down at P-chan who was struggling desperately to escape. Kikumi pulled a piece of cheese out of her pocket, offering the lint-covered morsel to P-chan. The black pig gulped it down and sat willingly, admiring the winged creatures now fluttering around his head as result of the cheese.  
  
"Next we learn.....DOWN!!" Sesshoumaru's eye twitched involuntarily. The room began to echo with the sound of the last word. "DOWN!!" Everyone watched in amazement as Sesshoumaru slowly disappeared through the gray cement floor. Huge clouds of dust rose up, along with the ear-shattering sound of breaking concrete. After the dust settled, everyone quietly stared at the center of the floor, where a huge hole presided. Mori quickly dropped Chris' leash and looked down into the hole.  
  
"Fluffy?" she said quietly, her voice not reaching very far. She picked up a small rock and dropped it down the hole. She patiently waited approximately two minutes before she heard it hit bottom. The room was dead silent.  
  
"FLUFFY'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she squealed, jumping down the shaft. Momo and Minagi quickly followed, much to the quiet amazement of the viewers. Kikumi and P-chan stealthily edged towards the door before disappearing. General Blue blinked once. Twice. Three times before he ran out of the room in a panic. Everyone soon followed him, until Chris was the only one left in the room.  
  
A look of extreme annoyance crossed his face. He tore off all his costume pieces, and folded his arms over his chest, staring blankly down into the black hole. He sighed and sat on the edge of the hole.  
  
"The things I do for money," he said, obviously ashamed of himself. He quickly dropped out of sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter's a bit short! Gomen! Gomen! Will update soon! Sorry about the seriousness, I promise it will be fixed! 


	10. Land O' Cabbits

Disclaimer: Ditto from last chapter. I promise.  
  
Mori landed feet-first on something soft and squishy. She looked expectantly under her feet. Just as she expected, she had landed on Sesshoumaru. She picked him up (AN: hey, she gets super-strength in times of turmoil!) and squeezed him as hard as she could, beaming into the atmosphere again. Their moment was cut short by the dropping of Momo and Minagi. The two stood up and looked around frantically, completely unaware that they were stepping on Sesshoumaru's face.  
  
"MORI??? FLUFFY???" they called loudly, dislodging a few more rocks from the shaft they had fallen through. Finding no answer, they walked forward. Mori managed to pry herself and Sesshoumaru off the floor, both of them dazed by the impact. As they stepped away from the shaft, they looked around at their environment. A moment's pause reacted Sesshoumaru to speak.  
  
"I'm scared," he said quietly. The others nodded in unanimous agreement. The underground sloping hills abounded with cabbits (AN: confused? See last chap!), and rows upon rows of large triangular carrots. They had somehow, miraculously, landed on the only rocky part of the green valley. Mori suddenly heard a faint yelling sound, coming from above and growing steadily louder. She pulled Sesshoumaru under the shaft, extending his arms out in front of him.  
  
"Brace your muscles," she ordered. Sesshoumaru obeyed, wondering what in the world was going on. Chris dropped from the shaft directly into Sesshoumaru's arms, who was struggling to keep him from hitting the ground. Giving up, Sesshoumaru dumped Chris unceremoniously onto the ground. Chris appeared dazed for a moment. His eyes closed momentarily, and then reopened. The first thing he saw was Mori standing triumphantly over him.  
  
"You're welcome," she said smugly, walking proudly off to massage Sesshoumaru's swollen arms. Chris sat up and glowered, taking in the landscape. He turned around and began banging his head on the rock. Mori came back over and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him away from the wall.  
  
As they walked further away from the shaft area, they saw that they had come down in the middle of a huge pillar of rock, extending far into the sky. Everyone blinked simultaneously in confusion. A pink cabbit bounded up to them, meowing in welcome to them. Minagi reached down to pet the creature, but it bounded straight past her. Instead, it leapt onto Chris' head where it sat among his tousled un-gelled hair. Chris threw Mori another murderous look.  
  
"You are so dead when we get out of here," he mumbled, folding his arms again. Mori grinned nervously and set off, skipping through the rows of carrots. Momo and Minagi skipped happily after her. After a moment's hesitation, Sesshoumaru began a distorted hop-skip behind them. Taking no part in this, Chris stomped grudgingly over the ground.  
  
They soon came upon a field full of something else, which Mori couldn't distinguish. Pulling some leaves out of the ground, she soon discovered potatoes.  
  
"What?" Mori said, obviously confused. "Hey, we need our starch too," squeaked the cabbit. Everyone turned around to look at her, except for Chris who 1) couldn't look at her because she was on his head, and 2) didn't actually care.  
  
"Do all of you talk?" Momo said in amazement, poking at the cabbit. The cabbit completely ignored her pokiness.  
  
"Yeah, we all talk. It's the only way we ever get anything done," she said matter-of-factly. Everyone fact-faulted except for Chris, who merely sweatdropped. Mori stood up and coughed.  
  
"So. Is there a way to get back - up to - the surface?" she questioned slowly, jabbing skyward with her thumb. The cabbit put a paw above her eyes and looked upwards.  
  
"Hm. I think so, but I'm not quite sure," she said, waving her paw at some other cabbits. A turquoise cabbit, blue cabbit, and albino cabbit bounded happily over.  
  
"Take these guys to the - CHALLENGE OF DOOM BWAHAHAHAAA!" the pink one screeched, flames shooting ominously up behind her. Chris went bug-eyes and shook the cabbit off his head. She landed gracefully on the ground and stuck her tongue out at Chris.  
  
"I was kidding," she said, exasperated. She glared at Chris. Chris glared at her. They glared at each other. The other people got bored of them glaring. Sesshoumaru picked up the cabbit by the scruff of her neck and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Get us out of here," he said calmly, the characteristic calm flames shooting up in his eyes. The cabbit went slack-jawed and quickly struggled out of his grasp. She whispered something to the other cabbits, who smiled, nodded, and bounded off in some random direction.  
  
"Hey - wait! Get back here!" Minagi yelled, chasing after the three cabbits. The others soon followed, Chris as usual in the back. The last cabbit sat on her hind legs and rubbed her paws together, cackling quietly.  
  
They soon came upon a castle-like building, about the size of one of the houses in Mori's neighborhood. Clearly, it was the size of a castle to the cabbits. The white cabbit kicked the door down and the group's escorts walked up to a huge blue cabbit sitting behind a desk.  
  
"These humans. Er, people. Er, creatures wish to get back to the surface world," said the white cabbit, thrown off by the different races among the group. The blue cabbit looked over his glasses at them.  
  
"You must face the Scot Challenge," he said in a booming voice. All of them looked at him strangely.  
  
"You play games from Scotland." Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Why do little freak-bunnies play Scottish games?" Chris said impudently, poking one of the cabbits with his foot. It hissed at him and bit his pants, tearing a neat slit in the outside seam. Chris kicked the cabbit, sending it flying over the desk. The cabbit behind the desk gasped at this outburst of cruelty.  
  
"You will play five games, as there are five contestants. You will proceed through this door," the cabbit pointed towards one of two doors, "And after you complete one challenge, you shall move through the next door." He pointed at the other door. "If you wish to give up now, please proceed through this door. You shall also proceed through here if you don't win."  
  
"What's on the other side?" asked Momo timidly, expecting fiery torment. The cabbit grinned, showing sharp teeth.  
  
"If you enter through that door, you will be - GARDENERS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" They all gasped and shivered. Sesshoumaru was particularly unnerved, as he lived much longer than the rest of them. The blue cabbit grinned in a friendly manner now.  
  
"Please watch your step as you enter the door! And don't forget: have a nice day!" he chirped, as the door swung open. Chris opened his mouth to say something, obviously disdainful by the look on his face, but Mori smacked the back of his head.  
  
They stepped through to find a huge mahogany track, circling the entire concrete room. Mori looked blankly at a red cabbit sitting next to the start line. It wasn't small and pudgy like the other cabbits. Instead, it was shaped much like a cheetah and had smaller ears than a normal cabbit. It grinned at them and pointed to a sign on the wall. They looked closely at it, finding it to be the rules for the competition. The laminated paper was a bright red color, to match the opposing cabbit.  
  
RULES: ONE COMPETITIOR SHALL RACE. THE COMPETITOR RUNS ON TRACK ONE, THE PRESENT CABBIT ON TRACK TWO. ONE LAP SHALL BE RUN. BECAUSE THE CABBIT HAS NO ENDURANCE. Mori noted that the last sentence was obviously attempted to scratch out, as there were claw marks all over the plastic lamination. Mori gulped and turned to her friends.  
  
"I'll run," she said bravely, bowing to them. Sesshoumaru bit his lip and swiftly hugged her on an impulse. Momo hugged her as well, and after some convincing, Minagi too. The four of them looked at Chris.  
  
"I'm not hugging her." He said flatly. Mori nodded in complete understanding and slipped out of the hold of her three friends. She took her place on the track, and the cabbit scampered to take his place next to her. The blue cabbit suddenly appeared out of nowhere and held up a pop- gun.  
  
"On your marks, get set, GO!" *pop* Mori quickly pulled out in front of the cabbit as they rounded the first turn. The cabbit, falling about twenty feet behind her, grinned evilly. He extended his paw out to her position and flicked his wrist. A huge zucchini suddenly appeared in front of Mori. She skidded to a halt and backed up, while the cabbit loped past her. After a small restart, she leapt over the zucchini with ease.  
  
Her comrades began booing, as the magic tricks had not been specified in the rules. The cabbit turned his head to see Mori gaining on him quickly. He wiggled his bunny tail and a water buffalo appeared in front of Mori, halfway around the track. She stopped completely, and muttered something under her breath. She swung one leg over the water buffalo, swung the other one over, and gracefully fell on her butt. Completely ignoring any pain, she began to run again. The cabbit was at the three-quarters mark by now, and Mori saw that there was no way to pass him at their equal paces. As the cabbit reached ten feet from the finish line, it suddenly flopped down on the track. Mori slowed and stared at the panting creature lying pitifully on the track. She bent down to pat its face, shook her head, and walked proudly over the finish line.  
  
Momo, Minagi, and Sesshoumaru burst into cheering, with Chris adding his own little half-enthusiastic 'woohoo'. Mori walked, head high, back over to them and was hugged again. And again, Chris completely ignored her. They pushed open the next door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just need a little break in the story for a new chapter *phew* 


	11. Kilts Are Good

Disclaimer: *sigh* If you really can't figure it out, go look at my other chapters. Ooh I know! I PROCLAIM THAT FROM THIS CHAPTER FORTH, I DO NOT WON ANY OF THE RECOGNIZABLE ANIME CHARACTERS. OTHER CHARACTERS SUCH AS MOMO, MINAGI, AND MORI BELONG TO ME AND MY FRIENDS. SO THERE.  
  
They gathered around the rules again, this time on a black piece of paper. The rules were written in white font.  
  
RULES: CABER TOSSING. ONE PARTICIPANT THROWS A LOG. THE LOG MUST FLIP IN MIDAIR, AND IT IS A GOOD IDEA TO HAVE THE LOG LAND AT 12 O' CLOCK, OR PERPENDICULAR.  
  
And then there was a small note at the bottom:  
  
Did we mention that the guys have to wear kilts?  
  
The group suddenly noticed a door next to the rules, with one of those bathroom signs indicating guys on it. Sesshoumaru glowered.  
  
"It's my turn," he said, with only a hint of a whimper in his voice. Mori hugged him (she wouldn't let the others near him) and shoved him into the room. After a few minutes, Sesshoumaru came out wearing a plaid kilt, which showed off his muscular legs quite nicely.  
  
Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU FLUFFY!!!! *swarm Sesshoumaru* Mori: YARRGH! *sends fangirls scattering*  
  
Sesshoumaru strode over to where a pointy-nosed black cabbit sat flexing its muscles. It was surprisingly muscular, as well as General Blue had been. (AN: Remember him? Two chaps ago?) The cabbit nodded pleasingly at Sesshoumaru, and gestured towards six logs lying on one end of a field.  
  
The cabbit poked Sesshoumaru, indicating for him to go first. Sesshoumaru picked up a log, finding it somewhat heavy. He drew his arms back and threw it. Miraculously, it flew through the air, landing almost at twelve o' clock. The girls cheered, somehow they had all transformed into cheerleaders. Of course, Mori had Sesshoumaru's face emblazoned across the front of her shirt. They had tied a pompom to Chris' hand, as he was unwilling to hold one.  
  
Swelling out his chest, Sesshoumaru picked up another log. This time when he threw it, it flipped in the air, but sadly landed flat on the ground. He picked up the third log, gritted his teeth, and threw it. It was a perfect flight. The log flipped three or four times through the air and landed at a perfect twelve o' clock. The cheerleaders cheered (no da!) and jumped happily all over the place. Sesshoumaru ran back to them and sat on the ground with them, all of them waiting breathlessly to see what the black cabbit would do.  
  
The cabbit picked up a log, studied it closely, and began carving strange symbols into it with its claws. The girls on the sidelines cocked their heads to one side (the same side) in befuddlement. The cabbit finished his consecration of log and threw it. It flipped through the air, but landed dead. The cabbit frowned and picked up the next log. Not bothering to carve in it, he simply drew a long gash in it about three feet long. His throw found the flipped log to have fallen at twelve o' clock. The cabbit grinned and picked up the third log.  
  
The entire sideline watched bug-eyed as the beam flew through the air. It seemed almost to slow down, as it flipped through the air. Sesshoumaru heard a sickening 'thud' in his stomach at the exact moment that the beam landed at a perfect twelve. The cabbit turned around, grinned, and began to dance all over the place with his paws in the victory sign. All four of his paws.  
  
Sesshoumaru hurried quickly back into the room and came out in his l33t suit again. He walked dejectedly out and sighed. Mori put her arms around his neck comfortingly.  
  
"It's alright, you did good," she said soothingly, kissing him lightly on the cheek. If Sesshoumaru had been less of a demon, he would have blushed. As the case may be, he just smiled and looked away. The troop proceeded through the next door.  
  
They walked into a smaller room than the last one, the only objects beside the turquoise cabbit were two big boxes and a pole set on two others. They immediately turned to look at the pastel-blue rules.  
  
RULES: THROWING THE BOX. YES, THIS IS THE REAL NAME. THROW BOX WITH RING ATTACHED OVER BAR. ADD WATER AND SHAKE WELL. WHOOPS, THAT'S THE INSANT PUDDING RECIPE.  
  
THIS IS A REAL GAME, TOO.  
  
They scratched their heads for a moment. "I want to go!" Minagi suddenly chirped, clapping her hands together. The three girls whispered something before Minagi stood in front of one of the boxes. The turquoise cabbit bounded over, being about Minagi's size and slightly resembling an Easter Bunny. Minagi looked at the cabbit strangely, and it looked back strangely at her.  
  
Minagi picked up the box, finding it to be strangely heavy. Taking a step back, she swung it back and forth a few times before it sailed cleanly over the bar. The cabbit did the same as her, also clearing the bar. The turquoise cabbit slowly tugged the boxes back, and the blue cabbit from the beginning appeared and set the bar half a foot higher. Minagi gulped at the height difference. She picked up her box again and threw it. It flew over the bar again, barely clearing it. The cabbit threw the other box, going over the bar at the exact same level. Minagi gave the cabbit another strange look, but it pointed at her and then the bar. Minagi switched the bar again, this time three inches higher. The cabbit dragged the boxes back again.  
  
This time Minagi wasn't so sure of herself. She grabbed the box, swung it, and threw it. It barely nicked the bar, and the cabbit let out a little squeak. Whether it was surprised or happy, no one could tell. But Minagi had gone slightly pale.  
  
"Don't worry!" Mori called out to her. "If this cabbit's got a modus operandi, it'll nick it too!" Minagi smiled and looked back just in time to see the cabbit's box sail over the bar. It landed with a loud thud on the other side, and the cabbit began to dance around as the last one had done. Minagi trudged back to her teammates, where she was welcomed with consoling pats on the back. Even Chris barely touched her shoulder with his fingertips. They walked into yet another room, downcast by their two consecutive failures.  
  
This time, they were surprised to see what looked like a limbo bar and a yellow cabbit dancing around it. A boombox with cabbit ears sat on a table next to the bar. Momo got to the rules first.  
  
RULES: LIMBO. IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY THIS, WE GIVE UP.  
  
"Since when is limbo a Scottish game?" Minagi said indignantly. Momo pointed at the bottom of the paper.  
  
LIMBO IS NOT A SCOTTISH GAME. WE JUST LIKE THE MUSIC!  
  
They sweatdropped again. Momo beamed and jumped up.  
  
"I love the limbo!" she cheered, attracting the attention of the yellow cabbit. It grinned pleasingly at her and turned on the traditional limbo music. The cabbit went first this time, easily going under the bar. Momo followed, beaming as she came out the other side. The bar was lowered an inch and it began again.  
  
After about fifteen lowerings, neither contestant showed signs of tiring. But as the cabbit went under, it barely lost its balance for a split second, but quickly recovered. Momo grinned and went under the bar as easily as butter on a monkey's back. (AN: ya like my simile?) The bar was lowered one more inch and the cabbit gulped. It leaned back and walked forward, but as it passed under the bar, it fell on its back. Momo dragged it out by the paws and took her place. She blinked to clear her mind and leaned back. The spectators clasped their hands, held their breath, and bit their nails. Momo closed her eyes as she went under, and came out safely on the other side.  
  
She was engulfed by cheering friends, disregarding Chris once more. The yellow cabbit sighed and held the door open for them.  
  
There was no time lost to look at the rules. They crowded eagerly around, knowing full well that it was Chris' turn to compete.  
  
RULES: HAULING THE BUCKET. ONE CONTESTANT PICKS UP A BUCKET IN EACH HAND AND RUNS AS FAR AS THEY CAN BEFORE DROPPING THE BUCKETS. THE LONGEST RUN WINS.  
  
Chris glowered. He was going to play a game with BUCKETS! He stomped REALLY loudly over to the dressing room and came back out in a kilt. None of the girls dared to laugh. He was in one of his "moods". He stomped back and looked at the cabbit.  
  
"Bring it on," he growled, walking over to the two buckets he was intended to carry. The cabbit grinned, picked up his buckets and began to run. He ran a length of about 70 meters before dropping the buckets. He jogged back to the start line, sneering at Chris. Chris sneered right back at him, picked up the buckets, and sprinted.  
  
They were extremely heavy, and burned his muscles the moment he picked them up. He felt like his legs would collapse beneath him as he ran. He closed his eyes as he ran, trying to ignore the blazing sensation. Finally he dropped the buckets. He slowly opened his eyes, to find his buckets about five meters in front of the cabbit's buckets. The cabbit was silent, along with the spectators. Chris marched back to them and looked around.  
  
"What? We won," he said matter-of-factly. As if his voice had broken a spell, the four others began cheering. Momo and Minagi hugged each other before Minagi threw her into the cabbit, Sesshoumaru hugged himself and danced around the cabbit making faces, and Mori actually hugged Chris.  
  
"J00 r0x0r!" she said happily, squeezing his ribcage. He gasped, trying to somehow get air into his lungs. He tried to push the human-shaped python off of him, but her arms were wrapped too tightly around him. He tried weakly to beat her off of him, but he had no arm strength left from the competition. It turned out he had no leg strength either, as he crumpled helplessly to the floor as Mori went to hug Sesshoumaru.  
  
After their celebration had passed, they entered the final door. What they found was a small silver elevator sitting in front of them. A winch was nearby, and the five opposing cabbits filed in and took their place on it. With the enthusiasm of "how many people can we fit in a telephone booth?", the happy group piled onto the elevator. After the door was slid shut by the blue cabbit, the group discovered that the elevator wasn't as small as it looked. In fact, it was smaller. They all struggled to get into comfortable positions.  
  
"Your elbow is in my trachea," Chris gasped at Momo, who couldn't hear because her face was buried in Sesshoumaru's tail. Poor Mori was stuck behind him, squished against the wall and unable to escape because Minagi was lodged in between Sesshoumaru and the wall. The elevator began to move, but the occupants didn't notice, as they were too busy fighting over leg space. Not that there was any to begin with.  
  
They argued all the way to the top, before the door opened on it own accord and they all spilled out onto the grass. Wriggling themselves free of each other, they discovered that they were near a lake close to Mori's house. Mori grinned and looked sideways at Chris, who was dusting himself off. She sidled over to him and shoved him into the water. He came up, sputtering uselessly. Minagi grinned and shoved Momo into the water, before getting shoved in herself by Mori. Mori turned to face Sesshoumaru, and the two circled each other like wrestlers. Which indeed they were. As Sesshoumaru's back turned to the water, Mori rushed him. There proved to be too much of a weight difference, as Sesshoumaru easily picked Mori up over his head, and threw her far into the water. She twisted herself into a dive position before she hit, and came up easily. Sesshoumaru took a few steps back and cannonballed into the water.  
  
They laughed and splashed each other in the water, now attempting to dunk each other. Chris conquered all but Sesshoumaru, who easily held his head underwater for a full half-minute. Chris came up red-faced and sputtering again, and they all laughed good-naturedly at his misfortune.  
  
They eventually crawled out of the lake and sunned themselves dry on the grass. One by one, Momo, Minagi, and Chris left, the first two thanking her for the great time. But before Chris could get out of range of hearing, Mori yelled at him "You forgot your friend!" Chris turned around just in time to be knocked over by a flying pink cabbit. It clung to his face momentarily before climbing up to sit on his still-moist blond hair. Chris frowned, but patted the cabbit gently on the head before saluting Mori and leaving. Mori grinned and waved at him, giggling at the fact that Chris was completely unaware that he was still wearing his kilt. She turned over to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"That was fun," she giggled, hugging him around the waist. Sesshoumaru put one arm around her shoulders. "Yeah," he agreed, "Let's never do that again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ta-dah! I promise we will go back to funny stuff, really! 


	12. Scary Randomness

Alright! Time for another fic! And I -  
  
BRATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yipe! Sister! *Cowers*  
  
I'M SUPPOSED TO BE IN YOUR FANFIC!!!  
  
*petit love is dwarfed by large-headed yelling sister*  
  
Er, um, we, aren't to that part, yet -  
  
WELL IT BETTER BE SOON AND - HEY WHAT'S WITH THIS PERSON IN YOUR REVIEW BOARDS? 'SESSHO MARU'S LIL VIXEN'? WHAT THE - 'VASH THE STAMPEDE'S LIL VIXEN'?? WHY IS SHE CHANGING HER NAME!! SHE'S SUCH A WHORE!!  
  
*snickers* be nice, Seris.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mori: sometimes I feel like a tomato.  
  
Momo: yeah.  
  
Mori: are tomatoes fruits or vegetables?  
  
Momo: I dunno. That's a good question.  
  
Mori: I think they scientifically proved it to be one or the other but I can't remember which one.  
  
Momo: Personally, I think it's a vegetable.  
  
Mori: I think it's a fruit.  
  
Momo: vegetable.  
  
Mori: fruit.  
  
Momo: vegetable!  
  
Mori: fruit!  
  
Momo: VEGETABLE!  
  
Mori: FRUIT!  
  
Seris: Yeah, you are a fruit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minagi: Midge.  
  
Kikumi: Wuvs.  
  
Minagi: Gay asparagus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris: Are you Russian?  
  
Russian: Da!  
  
Chris: Are you drunk yet?  
  
Russian: *dejectedly* Da. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mori: Accursed evil from the skies!  
  
Momo: THE BLACK APOCALYPTIC SKIES RAIN WITH SPIDERY DEATH!  
  
Minagi: OH, WHY HAVE YE GODS FORSAKEN US??  
  
M,M&M: WHYYYYYYYYY???????????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mori, Minagi & Momo: Ohhh we are the pirates who don't do anything! We just stay home and lie around! And if you ask us to do anything, we'll just tell you -  
  
Chris: I hate you all.  
  
M,M&M: WE DON'T DO ANYTHIIIIIIIINGGGG!!  
  
Hat: This is the Hat . . . is Inu Yasha there?  
  
Inu Yasha: Why yes . . . yes I am Inu Yasha.  
  
H: Um, this is the Hat. Not like it's Kagome or anything.  
  
IY: I know, what are you implying?  
  
H: Well since this is the Hat, I was just wondering if - ACCKPLT *splurch*  
  
Kagome: Heeheehee! This is Kagome . . . I mean, HAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHTT!!  
  
IY: Well, I'm glad that you're not Kagome or anything, 'cause yesterday she stole all my beans . . .  
  
Please don't kill me! I needed randomness! *cower* 


	13. The Gang Hits the Beach

Disclaimer/notes to the people: Ugh. I FINALLY got back to updating my fic. Hopefully, this will be on big long chapter. Included is the reason WHY I haven't updated it. Oh yeah, I don't own the people you know from anime. They just aren't mine. And I'm making some changes in names: Momo has become Jeiska, Minagi has become Jello, Kikumi has become Kiki, Skamori has become Ditto, and Kotono has become Elder.  
  
------it begins again------  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes, blinking repeatedly. As usual, he had woken up to find himself in a different place than where he had gone to sleep. Mori must have a flair for redecorating, he thought grumpily. He stood up and stretched, fingering his collar irritably. Mussing his hair, (AN: long flowing locks of beauty XD) he sleepily looked around. He only had time to look at the window, still darkened with pre-dawn gloom, before his leash was yanked out the door and into the car.  
  
"I'M DRIVING!!" Mori screeched, tying Sesshoumaru's leash to a panic handle conveniently located in the trunk of a bright yellow car with "GLDZILA" license plates. He whimpered and covered his eyes as Mori rolled a gray plastic sheet over his head. She quickly hopped in the front, sticking her kiwi keys into the ignition. Her eyes opened wide as Jello headed for the open door next to the passenger-side front seat. Mori quickly tackled her, allowing an extremely cute, adorable, sweet, endearing, appealing, charming, overall KAWAII (here Mori is beaten mercilessly by both Jello and Jeiska) Vietnamese boy to occupy the front seat. The picture of innocence, Mori climbed back into the front seat and smiled at Tâm.  
  
"ONLY TÂM GETS TO SIT HERE!" she yelled upon deaf ears, as they already knew Tâm would be the lucky one with the front seat. Jello, Jeiska, and Bobo crammed themselves into the second row (in that order) as Mori started the car.  
  
"Too bad Ditto lives in NY, Elder moved to California, and Kiki moved to Russia," Jello remarked sadly. She, Jeiska, Bobo, and Mori all bowed their heads in regret to the moving of their friends. (AN: also, family. Nobody cares about my ramblings, though ^__^) Snapping her head back up, Mori started the car and backed out of the driveway at 100 mph. The second row laughed wildly, Tâm turned pale, and Sesshoumaru covered his head with his hands (and fashionable purple nail polish).  
  
"Wow, last week it took Dad over THREE hours to get here!" Mori remarked loudly, setting a record of reaching Delaware (AN: they started in VA) in less than an hour. Sesshoumaru turned a light shade of green as he stuck his head out the back window. He read a sign that passed by as "WELCOME TO REHOBETH BEACH!" He pulled his head back in the car just in time for a sudden stop in the only parking space seen for miles.  
  
Mori hopped spryly out of the car, as the middle row vaguely spilled out into a heap of laughing human mass. Tâm took his sweet time getting out (he was a little rattled: that was the first time he had ridden in a car while Mori was driving it), and Sesshoumaru fairly cowered in the furthest corner of the trunk. Oblivious to his discontent, Mori yanked him out of the car through the window and deposited him on the sidewalk. He shivered with the horrors he had seen on the trip. (AN: You remember how bad Mori drives when it's only a few miles away? Multiply the carnage by 100.)  
  
"Let's see. . ." Mori looked around. "The beach is here somewhere - AHA!" She pointed to a spot five yards away. "I see SAND!"  
  
"YEAAAAAHHHHHHYYYIIIIIEEEEE!" (AN: subtitle reads 'yay') Mori, Bobo, Jello, and Jeiska sprinted for the water, yelling war cries at the top of their lungs. Sesshoumaru passed a frightened look to Tâm, who returned his look with a perfectly calm one of his own. Seeing no threat, Sesshoumaru decided to make a break for it. As he lifted his foot to run away, Tâm dragged him powerfully backwards.  
  
"You're Mori's pet, right?" he asked the struggling lump of youkai. Sesshoumaru let out a reluctant growl. "Yes." Tâm allowed a half-smile.  
  
"I'm her pet, too. But unlike you, I'm a little more loyal." Somehow, Tâm's words struck a nerve of guilt inside Sesshoumaru, and he took his claws out of a nearby building he had been dragging along.  
  
By the time the two guys had gotten to the water (which was already jam- packed with people), the girls were in their swimsuits and ready to go. Tâm occupied himself with a close examination of the back of his hand while Sesshoumaru plopped down on the sand.  
  
"I'm staying right here!" he said stubbornly. To his surprise, Mori simply grabbed the front of his shirt and ripped it off his torso. She also unceremoniously removed his pants. (AN: Now, before you go thinking anything weird, let me tell you that Mori took the time to shove a swimsuit on him before he even woke up.) Sesshoumaru now sat grumpily in a large pair of blue swim shorts decorated with rainbow-colored fish. Passing tourists giggled at the ridiculously clothed adult with a boa that sat on the sand. Mori cast a sideways look at Tâm.  
  
"You coming?" Tâm shook his head as he backed up. "No. Not wearing a swimsuit." Mori, unfortunately, did not have the callous option of tearing Tâm's clothes off. She sidled up next to him and whispered something in his hair while poking his side. His eyes widened and he took off one of his two t-shirts. Mori eyed him carefully as he had stopped moving. He sighed reluctantly, removed his Gore-tex shoes and took off his pants. (AN: YES, HE'S WEARING A SWIMSUIT TOO.)  
  
"Let's just get in the water. . ." Tâm moaned, sighing heavily. Mori smiled and hugged him, dragging him into the ocean. However, he only got to the absolute last point of shore before he dug his feet into the sand, allowing the water to lap gently around his ankles. Temporarily satisfied, Mori went back to drag an unwilling youkai to the water. However, she was not satisfied with Sesshoumaru until he was waist-deep in water. (shoulders for Mori and Bobo, chest for Jello and Jeiska) Mori slunk back to the sand, where her other friends were waiting patiently next to Tâm.  
  
"Fortunately, Chichiwo, we planned for this," Bobo said with a grin, looking straight at Tâm. He appeared nervous as Jello and Jeiska both grabbed one of his arms. Bobo kneeled and caught his ankle, while Mori crouched and grabbed his other ankle.  
  
In unison, the girls chanted "One, two, THREE!" and lifted Tâm off the sand, carrying him quickly into the water. He didn't struggle, however, as he went along with anything they said. Once they had reached Sesshoumaru, they threw him into the water, joyously shouting as his prodigious splash showered them in seawater. He came up soaked (well obviously) and glared at Jello, Bobo, and Jeiska. He dared not glare at Mori.  
  
Sesshoumaru's tail was immediately commandeered, as it made an excellent float. Soon, the friends were fighting happily for the fluffy prize as Sesshoumaru whined to the skies.  
  
As they tired of their water game, they dragged themselves (Mori and Jeiska dragged Sesshoumaru, as well) out of the water onto the warm sand. Throwing towels from a pile all around, everyone dried themselves off as best as possible. Sesshoumaru's towel, unfortunately, was thrown directly into his face. He clawed it off and gruffly began drying his tail.  
  
Mori, after minimal drying, suddenly stood and pulled Sesshoumaru to his feet.  
  
"LOOK, JELLO. SESSHOUMARU'S A GUY. NOT A GIRL. SEE HOW MUSCULAR AND BISHIE HE IS??" Jello blinked. "I know. I disbanded the club, remember?" "Just making sure," Mori said, going to back to her toweling spot.  
  
As soon as they were all relatively dried off, Jeiska threw the towels over the top of the yellow car as Mori looked around the boardwalk.  
  
"I knew I saw it somewhere-AHA! LUNCH AT SNYDER'S!!" The group (excluding the guys) ran yelling towards the nearest candy shop while Tâm took hold of Sesshoumaru's leash and dragged him to the same destination. The breeze of cold air washed over their grateful heads as the group entered the shop. Quickly, the girls picked out mounds of candy to ingest in the sweltering heat outside. Tâm picked a drink, and Sesshoumaru just looked at everything curiously. Mori thrust a few drinks into his hand, as well as a humongous bag of candy.  
  
"C'mon Fluffy!" she encouraged, pushing him out the door to a nearby bench. They all crowded on the wooden bench, talking madly and dripping chocolate in every direction. Tâm stood nearby, calmly drinking, while Sesshoumaru sat on the ground, gnawing on a pretzel dipped in chocolate.  
  
(AN: I'm far too lazy to write out the entire eating sequence. Just let it be known that they ate lots of chocolate, and Tâm had a little surprise. . .)  
  
Tâm looked carefully at the empty bottle he held in his hand, a small blush spreading across his face as the girls threw their trash away. Mori picked her way over behind him and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Tâm. . .? GAAAH!" she yelled in surprise, attracting her friends' attention. The three other girls took one look at the bottle and burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru just stared blankly at the bottle. Unwittingly, Tâm had bought a bottle of sake. He turned his head to look at Mori.  
  
"You're beautiful," he said sweetly. Mori smiled. "You've told me before. GET RID OF THAT SAKE!!" Tâm obediently threw the bottle in the direction of the trash can, not noticing Jello and Jeiska fighting for the bottle. Mori took a spare leash she had saved in case Fluffy got out of hand, and looped it around Tâm's neck.  
  
"Sorry, sweetheart, but I have to make sure you don't do anything stupid," Mori said quietly, tying the leash as loose as possible. Tâm pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Jello and Jeiska stopped playing with the bottle as Bobo wandered to their side.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mori screeched in alarm as her friends sounded their Nuclear Coo of Kawaii. Tâm looked at the three exploding with emotion, and smiled. Mori blushed and began walking quickly down the boardwalk, dragging Tâm behind her.  
  
They soon reached an arcade, but inside also laid an assortment of rides. Mori turned around to beam at her companions before dashing to the ticket booth. Immediately they shoved their money onto the wooden shelf of the booth.  
  
"HOW MANY DOES THIS GET US??" they yelled, happily shoving all their money into the poor ticket guy's hands. He quickly counted it and gave them about two hundred tickets. Squealing, the girls split the tickets into six equal parts. Mori took one look at Tâm, happily watching the Ferris wheel go around, and pocketed his share of tickets. Casting out a pointing hand in one direction, she yelled, "THIS WAY!" Her buddies immediately followed, joyfully shouting.  
  
Mori stopped at a spinning ride, which appeared to be welded shut. However, it slowed and an almost invisible door opened, and three people came teetering down the steps. Jello, who had volunteered to pay for the first ride, handed twelve tickets to the person outside the door. Seeing no more line, the person followed the group onto the ride and clicked a chain over the steps.  
  
"My name's Jenny and I'll be the ride operator for this go-around," Jenny said in a bored tone, oblivious to the terrors that awaited her once she started the ride. (AN: Heh. It's not that terrible. I just wanted to sound awesome ^__^U) She plopped into a chair that swiveled inside a circular control panel, and started the ride.  
  
It slowly began moving around, as the group quietly awaited thrill. Soon, it picked up more momentum, and they began to feel as though they were being pushed against the cushions on the wall. (Which they were.) Seeing the appropriate time, Mori crawled up the wall and sat easily on the cushion, momentum keeping her in place. Letting loose exclamations of interest, her friends did the same. Sesshoumaru eagerly crawled up the walls, sitting sideways as he saw Mori had done. The ride began picking up even greater speed, and Mori began to crawl on all fours along the pads. Her friends were all spread out among the seats, and they began to imitate. Tâm, however, attempted to stand. Mori quickly gave a short tug on his leash, and he slammed down against the wall, efficiently cushioned by the pads. Mori, curious, tried to stand, but was immediately grabbed around the waist by Tâm, who unwittingly pinned her down against the cushions. She tried to peel his arms off of her, but he had a death grip on her waist. Mori sighed and turned her head, only to gape at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Fluffy-kun, finding this to be a great ride had stood up and was walking along the cushions easily. Where Tâm had failed, youkai prospered. Jeiska pointed at him and let out a shriek of amazement, and Sesshoumaru's ears were bombarded with favorable exclamations. Most of them resembling "COOOOOLLL!!!" Sesshoumaru grinned and dropped to his knees. What came next had never been seen.  
  
He had fallen to a push-up position, feet up against the ceiling. He slowly walked his feet up the wall and, with minimal difficulty, balanced on his hands. Sesshoumaru, proud to discover a new talent, walked with little effort along the cushions. Mori's eyes bugged as Bobo, Jello, and Jeiska began shouting even louder the wonders of the youkai. Even Tâm, through the sake-induced haze that clouded his eyes, was astounded by Sesshoumaru's sheer demonic strength.  
  
Jenny was the most affected. She fainted dead away, flopping out of her chair to rest on the floor. Sesshoumaru cast a slightly worried look at her, before going back to soaking up rare waves of admiration from Mori and her friends. Taking a deep breath, he lifted one hand off the cushion and balanced on only one clawed hand. Bobo started the applause, which Jello, Jeiska, and Mori quickly picked up on. Sesshoumaru dropped to a sitting position and regained a normal standing position, bowing deeply to their applause. Unfortunately, the laws of gravity worked more forcefully on Fluffy than on the young humans, and the slowing ride caused him to plummet to the floor. Fortunately, he landed on something soft. Unfortunately, it was his tail.  
  
He winced mightily as he heard vertebrae crack inside his tail. Calmly he pushed his body up to a standing position, feet on the floor, as the humans slid gently to the floor. Mori rushed to Sesshoumaru, hands on his tail. Sesshoumaru stuck his nose in the air and ignored almost blinding pain as Mori softly stroked his tail. However, her touch somewhat relieved the hurt, and Sesshoumaru looked appreciatively at her. The ride eventually slowed and stopped, and Mori looked around to make sure no one else was dead.  
  
"WHERE'S TÂM?" she yelled, looking around. A chance look brought her attention up, and she found Tâm clinging to the ceiling.  
  
"Come down, Tâm!" Mori commanded, pointing at the floor. Tâm shook his head.  
  
"There's such a nice view from up here!" he said joyfully, putting a hand above his eyes and looking at the wall. Mori grabbed a pole out of nowhere (AN: gotta love those invisible storage spaces) and began prodding him with it. Carefully Tâm crawled down the wall and seized her around her waist again, nuzzling her neck. Mori cast an icy glare at her friends, who threatened to start squealing again. They quickly shut their mouths, but held it in as Mori patted Tâm's head.  
  
As the door opened (Jenny had recovered during the Tâm ordeal), the group trotted daintily down the steps and out of the waiting area. Sesshoumaru giggled, a completely OOC action, and looked at Mori.  
  
"Why is it we never do anything fun anymore?" he said curiously. Mori narrowed her brow and grinned.  
  
"You want to know why we don't go anywhere? THIS IS WHY WE DON'T GO ANYWHERE!" she yelled, pointing at Tâm, who was carefully studying Jeiska's shoelaces.  
  
AN: **You can skip over this paragraph if you want** See, I started this fic when I had a worthless boyfriend. But, since I now have Tâm, I never get around to my character's escapades with her pet, which she adores. That's right. IT'S ALL TÂM'S FAULT!  
  
Mori sighed and looked at her watch, which hung off her sleeve, instead of a normal place like her wrist. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"My gosh! We have to be home in four hours!" she said, alarmed. Jello chuckled.  
  
"C'mon Mori, it only takes you an hour to get home! Let's go on a few more rides, and. . ."  
  
"NO! . . . I can't drive home. Not with this thing (here, Mori points at Tâm, on the ground, clinging to her leg.)!" She sighed again. "Bobo, you drive home. I have to sit in the middle row." Bobo jumped up and down happily as Mori handed the keys over. They dashed to the car and picked new seats. Fluffy still in the back, Bobo in the driver's seat, Jello to her right, Mori in the middle of the second row with Tâm on her left and Jeiska on her right. The sun was already going down as Bobo steered onto the highway. (AN: Time flies when you're having fun, right?? Heheh. Cheap way to duck writing. . .)  
  
It was pitch black in the car by the time they reached Mori's neighborhood. Mori looked around at her friends, pleased with the outcome of today. Bobo, Jello, and Jeiska were chatting quietly while Tâm slumbered on Mori's lap. She petted his pointily-gelled hair and looked back at Fluffy. To her surprise, he was asleep, as well. She smiled and petted his hair, too, as his head was resting against the seat.  
  
Bobo pulled easily into the driveway and turned off the car. Quietly, she, Jello, and Jeiska exited the car and began their flight home. (Or however the heck they got there in the first place.) Mori, grinning evilly, slipped out of the car on the opposite side of the slumbering Tâm. Carefully she pulled him out, setting him on a wagon. She then tied it to her neighbor's dog, bidding it to run to Tâm's house (like it knew where he lived!) Yapping mightily, the small mutt ran in a random direction, unfortunately into the woods.  
  
Mori laughed and untied Sesshoumaru's leash from the back. Letting it drop by his side, she went into the house, leaving the door open.  
  
Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat. Here, just beckoning his name, was a chance to escape for good AND let all the air conditioning out of Mori's house! Fortunately, his brain overran his sense of freedom and he ran into the house, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
There. A good, long chapter that may or may not make up for my neglective absence of my fic. R&R if you're still following the story after all these months ^__^U 


End file.
